This invention relates to injection moulding machines and, in particular, relates to an improved injection moulding machine having a fixed mould clamping assembly and a novel support mechanism permitting vertical parallel adjustment of an injection assembly relative to said mould clamping assembly.
Certain mould designs which do not permit centre line injection require split line injection through the top of the mould. This requires either an injection moulding machine specifically for vertical injection or a machine with facilities for conversion to vertical split line injection, a laborious and time consuming conversion. Vertical adjustment of the injection assembly, to permit injection near the top of the mould, not only obviates the need for top split line injection but also is desirable in that the centre portion of the mould need not be obstructed by the mould sprue and can be better utilized for mould cavity design. In addition, vertical adjustment of the injection assembly permits design of multi-cavity moulds with optimum arrangement of cavities.
Conventional injection moulding machines do not have means for simple vertical adjustment of the injection assembly relative to the mould clamping assembly for selective alignment of the injection assembly with the mould sprue.